Closer
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: He wants to get her closer and he'll do anything to make it happen... ONESHOT.


**A/N: I'm trying my hardest to get over this writer's block thing, it's been over two years since I've updated some of my stories and I know that you're all ready to throw me off the top of a steel cage... I was listening to Ne-Yo's song "Closer" and felt this itch to write, and I came up with this. It has practically nothing to do with the song and the ending is a bit weak, but here it is... One step towards breaking free from writer's block! Read and review, please and thanks! ) **

He could see her approaching them from the opposite end of the hallway. It was the perfect opportunity for him, the moment he'd been waiting for, for the past two weeks. His female companion was yapping away at a mile a minute as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, not even pretending to listen. If someone had offered him a million dollars to tell them one thing she'd said in the last five minutes, he wouldn't have been able to tell them. His mind had been on a certain brunette, the same brunette who was quickly approaching from the opposite direction.

His attention turned to his girlfriend, as he quickly wrapped one arm around her slim waist and hauled her against him. She looked a little surprised as he kissed her, but she kissed him back eagerly, and he smiled into the kiss, knowing that his plan was going to work perfectly.

"Get a room already," a voice snapped, causing them to break apart.

He pulled away slowly from his girlfriend and pretended to notice the newcomer for the first time. "Oh, hey Stephanie, didn't notice you there," Chris Irvine said apologetically, earning a particularly scathing look from her.

"Chris," Stephanie McMahon said, nodding her head slightly. She looked down disdainfully at the woman who he still had his arm around. "_Kelly_ _Kelly_."

"Hi, Mrs. McMahon-Levesque," Kelly Kelly said quickly, her voice coming out in little more than a nervous squeak.

"It's McMahon now, just McMahon," Stephanie snapped, looking back at Chris as she held up her left hand, which no longer had a wedding band on it. "You... I need to have a word with you immediately."

Chris fought the urge to smirk at the way Stephanie had snapped, instead looking down at the blonde who was wrapping herself around him once again. "Babe, meeting with the boss, you understand, right?"

"Of course," Kelly Kelly said brightly, immediately forgetting that Stephanie was standing there. "Besides, I have a match with Cryme Tyme, one of those inter...inter..._international _matches."

"What the hell is an international match?" Chris asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, one of those matches where there's guys and girls on one team, and guys and girls on the other team," she explained.

"That's an _intergender_ match," Stephanie interrupted them with a scoff. She rolled her eyes a little and began to walk away, obviously getting impatient and just completely fed up with the situation. "I'll be in my office, Chris, and I expect you to be there in less than five minutes."

"Yes ma'am, I'll be right there," he answered good-naturedly.

"Oh, and in the future, I'd appreciate if the two of you could keep these unprofessional displays of _affection _private, like in your locker room or something," she called over her shoulder, turning to glare at Kelly Kelly before disappearing around the corner at the end of the hallway.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Kelly Kelly asked, sounding a little bummed.

"Nah, Steph just... She doesn't play well with others," he said with a shrug, choosing his words carefully. "I have to go meet with her, good luck with your match, ok?"

"Thanks," she grinned. "We're _so _going to win this international match!"

"It's intergender, Clueless," he corrected her, watching her skip away down the hall. He shook his head, wondering why he'd even gotten involved with her in the first place. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Maybe that was why, that was why he was using her to make Stephanie jealous. Now it was time to go and find out if it was working.

He quickly found his way to her office. He'd scouted this building when he'd first arrived so he would know exactly where her office for the night would be located. You see, he liked to be on top of things when it came to the youngest McMahon...and he could vividly remember times when he'd been on top of her, but he had to push those types of thoughts out of his mind heading into this so-called "meeting" with her. He had to get his head in the game.

He knocked lightly on the door, but didn't wait for her to answer. Instead, he took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked right inside. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it as he looked over at her. She was sitting on her desk with her legs crossed, arms folded across her chest, and a glare on her face.

"Lock it."

He reached behind himself and locked the door, not once taking his eyes off of her. There was a look in her eyes but he couldn't quite read it. Perhaps if she was a bit closer...

"She's an epic downgrade," she spoke, wasting no time in getting straight to the point. "She's got nothing going for her besides her looks, and they're your average, run of the mill skank looks, anyway."

"Is that so?" he asked, not really knowing what to say but wanting to hear everything that this woman had to say.

"She's going nowhere in this business, she doesn't even know what a fucking intergender tag match is," she said sarcastically, leaning back a little on her desk. "As far as I'm concerned, the name Kelly Kelly is synonymous with the word failure...and do you even know where that slutty mouth has been?"

He laughed a little at that. "Ok, you have a point, she's not very smart, but she gets the job done."

"Not better than me," she said knowingly. She tilted her head to the side a little to observe him, to take in his overall appearance, then crooked her finger at him. "Come here, come closer."

It was an invitation he'd never resisted in the past, and obviously he wasn't going to resist it now. He walked swiftly over to stand in front of her as she uncrossed her legs, giving him a view of what was underneath the skirt she was wearing. He stopped walking about a foot away from her and just stood there taking in her beauty.

"Closer," she whispered, reaching out to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him roughly to her, closing the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around him, her lips finding their way to his ear. "Things are going to be different around here, Chris, let me tell you how."

"Tell me," he said huskily, his arms wrapping around her, around this woman that he had longed to be with for so long. He pressed himself harder against her, craving the heat of her body against his, wanting to get closer to her, as close as he could possibly be.

"You don't have a choice anymore, it's you and me from now on, no way am I letting you stay with that blonde skank," she murmured against his ear, her hands traveling underneath his shirt. She traced his muscles, feeling, reminiscing. "I'm going to be like your master... I want to own you, to control you..."

"Is that right?" he asked her in that same husky tone, nearly shivering as her hands travelled over his skin.

"That's right," she confirmed, pulling back a little to look him directly in the eyes. Her own eyes were stormy, but then again, they always were when she was with him like this. "And I'd expect for you to want the same from me..."

"I'm not worried about owning or controlling you, Stephy, I just _want _you," he told her honestly. "Kelly Kelly...well, she was just supposed to make you jealous, it was a part of my plan, and it worked."

"Me, jealous of _her_?" she laughed. "No way, I could never be jealous of that skank queen!"

"So if I left right now, just said to hell with you and me and decided that I wanted to be with her, what would happen?" he asked, giving her a knowing look.

"Nothing, you'd both just be fired," she answered nonchalantly. "Or maybe sent to one of the developmental territories."

That earned her one of his patented smirks. "See, jealousy."

"No, I just don't want her touching what's mine, and _you're_ mine," she clarified. "Mine, mine, mine."

He grinned at her, happy that his little plan had worked. "I see...but did you really have to take this long to realize that? Because dating her was a slow torture for me, she really had her dumb moments, and not just that intergender thing, either..."

"Just shut up and kiss me, you peon."

"Yes, master."


End file.
